What's To Come
by Bluemoon1999
Summary: When Annabella moves from Los Angeles to Forks,she's in for a big surprise. What is it with the strange family called the Cullens? What are they hiding? And more importantly,who exactly is Nicholas Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction and I take criticism very well. So please tell me if anything is wrong with the story. This prologue is just a test to see if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Only John,Christina,Annabella,Talon,Taygen,Victoria,Peyton,and Ryland!**

"Come on Anna! If we don't hurry we will miss out flight!" my dad,John,shouted.

Honestly, I would not mind if we missed our flight. I still don't understand why we have to move from sunny,wonderful California,to dreary,boring Forks,Washington. We've lived here our whole life and I wish mom and dad would let me live with my best friend in the whole world,Carrie.

"Ann,mom said that if you don't come on I get to drag you!" hollered Talon,my annoying 13 year old brother.

Oh,right! I'm Annabella Reynolds. I am 17 years of age,20 mentally. I have 5 sibling plus mom and dad. Mom is Christina. She is a nurse. My dad is John. He is a landscaper. Next, there is Talon and Taygen, 13 year old identical twins. They are both pains. Then, there is Victoria,12,Peyton,7,and Ryland,1. They can be annoying,but I love them dearly.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the driveway. There sat my 2012 Audi a6. It's my baby. I got it for my 17th birthday. If anything happened to it I would cry for weeks!

"Hi Annie," Peyton said. He's the only one that calls me Annie anymore. It's sad really, everyone thinks I don't like being the little kid anymore. I understand that my parents have a lot of children, but they just don't talk to me as much.

"Annabella get in the car we're leaving," Christina said. I don't like calling her mom because she's the one that told dad al these lies about me. She was just jealous that I got all the attention before her. She knows she isn't my real mom. She died during labor so I never got to meet her. The only thing I have is Christina, so I have to be nice to her.

I got Peyton and Victoria buckled in my car and got in myself. I put the key in the ignition and mentally prepared myself for the long journey ahead. I'm sure everything will be fine.

Right?

**So how was it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2. I am on Fall Break this week so I can update whenever I feel the need to. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The ride was torture. Peyton kept whining about how he would miss his friends. I would miss mine more! He was seven, he could make friends wherever he wanted to! Me, that's another story. I'm not very social, and Carrie was my only friend back in California. Now we are on the border of Oregon and Washington. Dad and Christina were behind us.

"Annie, can I have a cookie please," Peyton said in his cute seven year old voice. "Of course," I replied.

That was the only conversation for the rest of the ride. Peyton was busy trying to make Ryland say his name. I was waiting on Carrie to call. She is very predictable when you get to know her. Not even a minute later my phone rang. " Hello?"

" Hey Annabella how's it going?" Carrie asked excitedly. I don't know why she's acting so happy. I'm her best friend and now we can't even see each other!

" It's great, Carrie. How are you?"

Then, I heard sobbing on the line.

" I really miss you! Josh and the others made fun of me today because I fell and spilled my lunch everywhere! But, I made a new friend! Her name is Caroline," she explained. She really can talk. I love her to death, but she can get annoying sometimes.

" Yeah, cool Carrie. Listen, I have to go we're here."

" I'll miss you." " Same."

I hung up and got out of the car. I got Ryland out and gave him to Christina. Peyton had been unusually quit. I looked in the car and he was nowhere to be found. " Shit," I mumbled.

Then, I saw a flash of blue going into the trees. I knew it was Peyton, so I put my long blonde hair in a ponytail and took off. I crashed through the trees and hit something hard.

" Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" a deep voiced asked.

" Fine."

He held his hand out to help me up. As soon as I touched his hand I felt something go between us. I heard him gasp, so I think he felt the same thing.

" Have you seen a little boy run through here?" I asked.

" Yeah he went this way."

I followed him through the forest and finally found Peyton. He was curled up in a ball and was crying. I picked him up and went to thank the boy, but I didn't catch his name. " Thanks…"

" Embry. Embry Call," he answered.

" Annabella Reynolds."

He nodded and I turned around and went home. It was dark when I got back so I put the younger kids to bed and went to my room. I looked out the window and saw a wolf looking back at me. I was already half asleep so I didn't see what it looked like.

My last thought before I went to sleep was, " Those eyes looked awfully familiar."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh I feel AWFUL! The reason I haven't been updating is because I just got back to school. And I have an evil English teacher. She gives homework every night.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight! **

The last month had been hectic. The twins are now 14 and Peyton is still as mischievous as ever. Ryland is turning 2 soon. They grow up so fast. I haven't seen much more of Embry lately. Today I'm going to the reservation to see him, though. I missed him terribly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm in love. But that would never happen. I still think about the wolf I saw a month ago. Every time I tried to bring it up to Embry, he'd change the subject.

"I'm going out," I yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," said Talon. I rolled my eyes. He is such a pain. I ran out of the house, got in my car, and sped towards the mall. Shopping is kind of like my therapy. When I'm sad, angry, or confused, shopping always helps.

Today I was meeting another friend of mine at the mall, Alice. She is practically my best friend. Jasper too of course. He might seem awkward and scary at first, but when you get to know him, he's hilarious. I can see why Alice likes him.

I parked my car and got out. I could see Alice's yellow Porsche from a mile away. Currently, she was standing by it and waving frantically at me. As I made my way over there, I was suddenly knocked over.

"Sorry," Alice said sheepishly.

I laughed. "No worries, you just get excited sometimes."

"Sometimes," Jasper muttered. At this, Alice playfully shoved him. He pretended to be hurt. They were so adorable. "So," I said, " where to?

Alice dragged me from store to store all day long. I could barely stand by the time we were leaving. She and Jasper seemed perfectly fine.

I said bye to Alice and Jasper and got in my car. I was half asleep as I was driving. I thought about all the strange things about the Cullens. They had golden eyes, they were really cold, and were super fast. We won't talk about how I found that out.

I was nodding off now. I could feel sleep creeping up on me. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was a flash of headlights.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I gasped as I woke from the dream. Everything had happened except the lights. What was that about? This week was the last one before Fall Break. Alice said something last night about new kids at school today. How she found out is beyond me. However the Cullens are quite strange, so it might have something to do with that. I sighed as I got dressed. Today would be hard. I probably wouldn't stop thinking about the dream. I got all the kids and ran out of the house. I dropped off Talon, Taygen, and Victoria. Then Peyton.

As I pulled in the parking lot at school, I noticed the Cullen's car with a bright red Corvette parked beside it. "Must be the new kids," I thought.

When I got out of the car, Alice waved me over. I jogged over there and saw two unfamiliar faces. "Annabella, this is Nicholas Cullen and Nichole Cullen." she explained. When Nicholas heard his name he turned around and my jaw almost fell. He was insanely gorgeous! Then I realized something.

"Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes, Carlisle adopted us over the weekend." Nichole said sensing my confusion.

"Cool."

The bell rang and everyone headed off to class. Nicholas stayed behind to talk to me. "So Nicholas, where are you from?"

"Originally?" I nodded. "I'm from London."

"Wow! What's it like?" I asked excitedly.

"Loud and busy," he replied laughing. "Oh, and one more thing," he said."

"Yeah?"

"Call me Nick."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

"He told you to call him Nick?" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, what does that mean exactly?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "He said only people he feels he can trust call him Nick!" Well, I certainly hadn't thought about it that way. All of a sudden, Alice's eyes went unfocused.

"Alice?" I waved my hand in front of her face.

Then she gasped and seemed to focus.

"Okay, since we've been best friends for like, a long time, I can tell you a big secret." she said.

"Okay…."

"Well I've discussed it with Carlisle, and he gave me permission!"

"My family, we aren't human."

"I figured that much. So are you guys aliens?"

She laughed, "No. We're vampires!"

I was shocked. "Do you guys have powers?"

"Yes! Edward can read minds, Jazz can feel emotions, Bella is a shield, I see the future, Nicole can see the past, and Nicholas can copy all of our powers and he can teleport."

"Woah! Wait, so Nick knows what I think of him?"

She giggled, "No, he can't read your mind."

"But can Edward?"

"Most defiantly!"

"Oh God," I groaned.

"You have nothing to worry about. He wouldn't say a word," she assured me.

Suddenly her phone rang.

"It's Nicholas!" she mouthed.

I internally panicked. Why was he calling? Did they not want me to know about them?

"She took it just fine," Alice said.

She handed the phone to me and I put it up to my ear.

"Hey," said a velvety voice that I instantly recognized as Nick.

"Hi!" I exclaimed.

"Excuse me if I am to forward, but would you fancy going out doing dinner with me sometime?'

"S-s-sure," I stuttered like and idiot.

"How's tomorrow night at 6?"

"Perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't wrote in a while my English teacher gave me mountains of make up work because I was out of school for a week and I have a book report.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

After the excitement of Nick asking me out passed, I finally settled down. There was a knock at the door. "Coming!" I hollered. I wondered who would be here this late. They might wake the kids.

Speaking of the little devils, Ryland came barreling through the house.

"Shhh, Ry you'll wake everyone up."

"Okay." he replied. That was about the only thing he could say.

I picked him up and walked cautiously to the door.

Right before I opened it, however it was flung open.

Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Nick were all standing there.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Nick said in relief and hugged me.

I sighed in disappointment when he let go, but he had to because Ryland was squirming.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We were out hunting and caught an unfamiliar scent. I was sure it was another vampire, but we can never be sure." Carlisle said.

"Well, what does that have to do with me?"

"We traced the scent and it came back to your house. Someone's been here."

I gasped. They could've very well killed any of us. I started to panic. What if I was asleep one night and they killed my siblings?

"We won't let that happen to your family Annabella." Edward assured.

"And how exactly are we going to stop them?" I was hysterical now.

"We believe it was just a curious vampire passing through. Why it stopped at your house, we haven't a clue." Nick explained.

For some reason he was the only one that calmed me. The door that was shut minutes earlier flung open again and ran in a flustered Embry.

The Cullens instantly lowered into a crouch.

"Guys," I said nervously. Nick straightened up and walked over to Ryland and me.

"Listen, you have to tell your parents you are taking the children on a vacation for a while. You have to stay with us, we are the only ones that can keep you safe." Nick said hurriedly.

"You know that's a lie! We're just as capable as you are!" Embry yelled.

"Shut up! Do you want to wake the entire house?"

Either they didn't hear me or they were ignoring me. I presume it's the latter.

"You don't know how to handle a vampire that isn't like us and you know it." Nick said, his voice dangerously low.

Embry scoffed, " Yeah right I have before and I'll do it again."

Edward flinched and looked at Embry with a hateful expression.

"Woah, am I missing something?" I asked.

"Get the kids and get anything you need. We'll tell you when we get to the house."

When I got the kids ready and got we got in the car, it was midnight. I left a note for my parents and Carlisle's number.

"Have you ever heard of the speed limit?" I asked.

"Yes, but I've never gotten caught, don't worry." Nick replied.

As he parked in his driveway the kids piled out and stared in awe at the house. Taygen and Victoria ran to Rosalie, Nicole, Bella, and Alice while the boys headed to Jasper, and Emmett. I didn't know where Carlisle and Esme were.

"Let's go upstairs," Nick said and guided me to his room, apparently.

"So, tell me about yourself," I said nervously.

"Really," I nodded, "Well, I was changed, along with Nicole, in 1966. She had been out at a friend's house and hadn't come back yet. Being the great brother that I am, I went and looked for her. I was walking around a corner and heard men laughing and from what I could tell, they were drunk. I went to investigate and soon saw that it was Nicole. I went to interfere, but the men had knives and they were much stronger than me. I got hurt badly, but Nicole got the worst of it. That's all I remember."

"Wow," I was speechless. That was so sad. I had the sudden urge to comfort him. I went over to him and hugged him. He hesitantly hugged me back.

I sighed. I believe I was falling hard for Nicholas Cullen.


End file.
